Take a Chance
by Socially Awkward Cupcake
Summary: "I don't care if this was all a lie. A bet with your friend to get me into bed. The fact is you're involved now and HE will not leave you alone. There is nothing you can do about it, Redfox. I am so sorry." -/ Sorry about short description. Mainly Gajeel x Levy with some Natsu x Lucy and Gray x Juvia.


Gajeel Redfox, the bad boy misfit of Fairy Tail Academy formally part of the run down public school Phantom Lord High he was offered a Scholarship to the private school after the two got schools got into a huge brawl, Gajeel was recruited to join Fairy Tails martial arts team along with Juvia Loxsar. At first he turned it down, the posh pansy school wasn't for him. It was only a private academy because it would only accept students with special talents, didn't really need a lot of money to be a part of it since the headmaster didn't expect the students to have to pay to learn so people from all different backgrounds attended. Gajeel realized that if he was going to be able to live alone with his younger brother Rogue he didn't want to have to dish out cash for an education and maybe when he's older Rogue could join too. That was thinking ahead though since he was only in Sabertooth Nursery, which cost a hell of a lot more than he had wanted to pay but while Gajeel was busy at school and work there was no one to look after the kid so he had no choice. He hated making choices like do they eat this week or do they heat up their home when it's cold.

However thanks to his new school he'd made acquaintances in his team that helped him sometimes, even if they didn't know it. The team was split into two; the girl team and the boy team both with fighting nicknames.

The boy team was made up of Natsu Dragneel nicknamed "_The Dragon_" due to known his pyro tendencies and over the top fighting style.

Gray Fullbuster nicknamed "_Stripper"_ because of his strange habit of misplacing his clothes.

Lily Exceed, Gajeels best friend although Gajeel won't admit it, nicknamed "_Panther_" thanks to his dark skin and cat like fighting style.

Laxus Dreyar nicknamed "_Sparks_" because of his lightning fast reflexes

and lastly himself, Gajeel Redfox nicknamed "_Iron soldier_" thanks to his ability to take a few hard hits and still fight back.

The girl team was made up of Erza Scarlet nicknamed "_Titania_" because of her queen like nobility and leadership.

Juvia Loxar nicknamed "_Rain woman_" due to her stubborn like rain attitude.

Cana Alberona nicknamed "_The drunk_" no explanation needed.

Mirajane Strauss nicknamed "_Demon_" because of her ability to switch between calm and crazy within seconds.

And Bisca Connell nicknamed "_Sharp Shooter_" for her ability to never miss a hit.

On this particular warm day at the academy Gajeel Redfox was sat at a picnic table during lunchtime with Laxus and Lily as they spoke. Gajeel was getting bored with the conversation topic of what day they could all go fishing, Laxus' idea and he was not interested at all so he decided to change it to something he knew a little bit more about. Turning around to face Laxus with a devilish smirk.

"So, Sparky. How's ya love life? Got little miss Demon in bed yet?" Gajeel let out a chuckle as he saw all the colour drain from his friends face to then be replaced with an angry red.

"What the _fuck_, Redfox?! That ain't any of _your_ concern!" Laxus slammed his large hand, bawled into fists, on the table causing Lily to jump slightly.

"I'm just curious that's all. Still a little virgin?" Gajeels voice became a loud laugh at Laxus' reaction.

"Hey! I'm just taking my time! You gotta woo the girl I ain't going to sleep with anyone just cause they look easy, like you do Redfox!" Laxus was practically snarling now as he glared at the tan skinned man sat across from him.

"Pff, gihihi, every girl is easy. I can get anyone into bed with me without the so-called _wooing_." At Gajeels comment Lily face palmed, he knew what was going to happen next.

"Is that so? I bet you 300 you can't get any girl." Laxus' rage calmed as he crossed his arms over his chest and a smirk rested on his face.

Now he wasn't usually one to get involved in silly bets but that was a hell of a lot of money, the Dreyar kid was loaded so he didn't need the money and with that Gajeel could treat his brother. Feed them both for months to come or give him something nice to make up for everything he'd been put through. He didn't usually risk taking bets since there was always the chance of him losing money and he was not the type of guy to go asking for charity so this time, he'd let his greed get the better of him and agreed to it.

However luck was not on his side as Laxus pointed to the girl he was supposed to get into bed with him. _Levy McGarden_. The quietest, shyest most introverted girl in the whole goddamn academy. She didn't speak to anyone; never really looking up from whatever book she was clinging too. People had tried to talk to her but she wouldn't even look at them as she'd shuffle nervously and speak in a voice barely audible. Shit. Gajeel had hoped for someone else, anyone else. Sure the girl was cute-_ish_, her small body always fully covered with a knee length navy skirt, black tights covering the rest of her legs and then a navy jacket that seemed to big, buttoned up to the top with a white collar poking out the top and a red bow around her neck. Her sky blue hair always tied back into a pigtail with a yellow ribbon with matching red glasses perched on her nose. She was not his type, she was small and flat chested and judging from her personality she'd be boring in bed.

"Her? Really? You could have picked someone better looking at least." Gajeel whined as Lily chuckled.

"You said you could get _anyone_ into bed, did you not?" Lily practically purred the sentence as he placed his elbow on the table and his head on his hand, smirking at his friend.

"Shut it you!" Gajeel growled as he stood up, shoving his hands in his pockets he began walking over to the table where the shrimp was sat, alone with her nose in an old looking book. Sliding into the seat across from her he grinned and reached out his hand, placing it onto the book and lowering it away from the girls face guaranteeing her full attention. He'd never seen her face up close before, her skin was pale with a few very light, hardly noticeable freckles across her cheeks and nose. Her rosy lips formed into the shape of an o as she tilted her head at him, causing her blue curls to bob slightly as she looked at him with her big hazel eyes filled with confusion behind the lenses of her glasses. So maybe she wasn't as bad as he thought she was, he could so imagine her in his bed screaming his name and panting like an animal as he claimed her for a one night stand, leaving her wanting him and him ignoring her just like all the other girls he'd slept with. A small but somewhat demanding voice pulled him out of his daydream.

"I said, can I help you?" The small girl was staring at his hand on her book, her brow creased into a little frown as if she wanted to snatch the book away.

Clearing his throat Gajeel leaned forward with a smirk as his eyes travelled up and down the girl in front of him and licked his lips "How about after school you come back to my place?"

Her eyes flicked up to Gajeels face and then back down to his hand on his book as she nervously shuffled in her seat "Why would I do that?" She was whispering and Gajeel didn't know if that was a good or bad thing.

"Oh come on, Shorty. You know what I mean. Me and you, getting to know each other in a bed. _Naked_. Could be fun." His hand moved to her hand, stroking softly as he tried to get the girl to look at him. Success, she looked up at him but not with the facial expression he expected. No he was greeted with a glare that could put his to shame. He never thought he'd ever see fire like that in the eyes of such a small girl as she pulled her hands, along with her book away from him.

"That is such a vulgar idea, how dare you even suggest such a thing?" Spitting out the words she stood up, shoving the book into her bag and getting ready to leave.

Gajeel reached out and grabbed her arm "Hey co-" he was interrupted by the impact of the small girls bag hitting his face with such force that it knocked him off his feet. Looking up he saw the girl glaring down at him again but quickly her facial features changed to become terrified as tears began to fall and she was shaking and taking steps back.

"Stay away from me, _pervert!_" She screamed, earning looks from everyone in the picnic area since it was the first time the small girl spoke so loudly before she clung to her bag and scurried away. Needless to say Gajeel was shocked at the power behind such a small figure but soon snapping out of it when he heard Laxus and Lily laughing.

Snapping his head in their direction with a glare he stood up and stopped over to them, sitting down he was trying to think how he was going to find an extra 300 laying around.

"I'm giving you another chance since that since failed. You have to woo the girl into bed, Gajeel. Take her on dates, compliment her. Be everything you aren't." Laxus smiled at Gajeel before continuing his little life speech "McGarden doesn't seem like the type of girl to jump into bed with anyone who asks, she's shy."

"I don't think leading the poor girl on is a nice thing to do. You guys should just forget the bet." Lily sighed, rubbing his temple with a frown.

"_No way!_ I'm getting that money!" Gajeel growled at Lily before looking at Laxus "Okay, how do I flirt and woo?"

It was after class and Gajeel along with the rest of the fight group were in the area in the gym of the academy as they practised. Gajeel, Gray and Erza were on punching bags while Lily, Cana and Juvia held the bags for them. Laxus and Natsu were sparing in the ring while Bisca and Mirajane were sat on a bench taking a breather. They all knew about Gajeel being rejected by the shy girl and they were just waiting for the right time to bring it up and have a laugh.

They never got the chance though as a busty blonde threw open the doors and folded her arms as her brown eyes scanned the room, locking on Gajeel she stormed towards him, cheeks puffed. This was Lucy Heartfillia, she was part of the academy because of her writing skills and she tried so many times to befriend the small blue haired girl but never seemed to get far. She got closer than anyone ever has though, earning smiles and giggles from the quiet girl and even allowing the blonde to sit and read with her.

Right now the blonde looked furious as she put her hands on her hips, Natsu could hardly contain the red in his cheeks as he stared at the girl. It's clear he's had a thing for the girl and anyone could see why. Her hour glass figure and lush blonde hair. Hell, even Gajeel had dreamed about her. He even managed to get the girl back to a room after she had one to many drinks at a Halloween party where she was dressed as a bunny and he got a blowjob out of it. Unfortunately the pink haired brat bust in on them before things got any better and that caused a fight. Gajeel was hated for months. They guy who took advantage of a drunk girl. That's when he had and idea, that's how to get Levy in to bed, get her drunk even though he now felt terrible about what he did, he really needed the money.

Back to the matter at hand, the blonde girl had poked his chest as she spoke harshly "Who do you think you are?! Do you always try to take advantage of girls?"

"I don't know what you're talking about bunny girl." He smirked, causing Lucy to roll her eyes at the nickname

"You know what I mean! Everyone is talking about what you did to Levy, you pervert!" Lucy screeched and moved forward to hit him but Natsu stepped in to stop her taking hold of her wrist and pulling her close.

"Practise is over!" Natsu announced as he began pulling Lucy away from Gajeel who was laughing at the blonde looking for a fight.

"Stay away from Levy! She doesn't need _you_ making her life any more difficult!" She screamed at him, the rage causing her to shake

"I can do whatever and _whoever_ I fucking want" Gajeel bellowed a laugh just as Erza threw a metal bar at his head, causing him to fall for the second time today.

Gajeel had ran to Sabertooth nursery to pick up his little brother, he was lucky one of the mothers would always wait for him to get there. Yukino Aguria would be sat outside the nursery with her own son Sting and then Rogue. The two were best friends and were play fighting when Gajeel ran round the corner, waving at his brother.  
Rogue ran towards Gajeel and jumped into his arms, the boy was so small Gajeel could hold him with one arm. Expressing his thanks to Yukino and turning her down when she offered to help out more. This woman did far too much already and he couldn't be in her debt too much.

Walking back home with Rogue holding his hand tight Gajeel sighed, he hoped that they had some edible food to eat back at home because damn was he hungry. It didn't take long for them to reach the apartment building. Putting Rogue on his back he carried the small boy up the stairs to the fifth floor and into his apartment. His apartment was small. Very small. A living room with a rundown sofa and a small TV joined up to a dirty Kitchenette, a small cramped bathroom and one bedroom with a single bed and a box of clothes.

Placing the boy down Gajeel went searching through cupboards to find a descent while Rogue stood in the middle of the living room rubbing his eyes sleepily and although the boy was hungry he didn't complain, he knew now that whining wouldn't change anything about it. He was young but he was smart. Last time he moaned was months ago and Gajeel got furious and had yelled at him. A lot.

Gajeel found microwave lasagne, it wasn't much but it'll have to do. Sighing he took the meal and shoved it into the microwave and pressed the buttons. Standing and waiting as Rogue pulled himself up onto the sofa and got comfy, waiting quietly for some food kicking his little legs. Gajeel brought the food in on a tray and gave it to Rogue.

"Eat up, squirt. I'll get in the shower." He began to walk away but a little voice stopped him.

"What about you?" Rogue was looking up at him from behind his long black hair the covered half his face. Gajeel sighed and patted his head.

"What ya talking about? I ate yesterday _remember_" He grinned before leaving to enter the bathroom

Turning on the shower. The water was cold, as always while he stood resting his head on the wall with his eyes closed. He never signed up to be a dad to his little brother but his mother had died a long time ago, 5 years ago, not long after Rogue was born.  
She was murdered on the street, not surprising because the area was so fucked up but still very upsetting then 2 years after her death his father left one night and never came back leaving a 2 year old Rogue and a very confused 15 year old Gajeel. He was 18 now and Rogue was 5 yet they still weren't used to it. It was strange. Gajeel was lucky he didn't have to work today. He wanted to work every day but that wasn't possible.

It didn't take long for him to clean himself then dry and shove on some black jogging bottoms and leaving. Rogue had left half of the microwave meal. He knew that the brat wasn't fill up, he left for Gajeel to eat. Sighing he wolfed down the food in moments. Walking into the bedroom he saw Rogue on the bed, they shared the bed since he could afford to buy Rogue his own yet so crawling in next to him Gajeel lie down and closed his eyes.


End file.
